Lilynette Gingerbuck
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = January 19''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 90 | gender = Female | height = 142 cm (4'8") | weight = 31 kg (68 lbs.) | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation = Starrk's counterpart, 1st Espada in Aizen's Arrancar Army (post-release only) | previous partner = Coyote Starrk | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Los Lobos | manga debut = Volume 30, Chapter 269 | anime debut = Episode 161 | video game debut = Bleach: Flame Bringer | japanese voice = Kiyomi Asai | english voice = Kate Higgins | spanish voice = }} ,Bleach manga; Chapter 360, splash page sometimes incorrectly romanized as Lilinette Gingerback, is an Arrancar. Apart from being an Arrancar, she herself is a sealed part of Coyote Starrk's power; when he uses his Resurrección, the two become one. Appearance Lilynette is a young-looking female Arrancar. Her outfit consists of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. Her Hollow hole is positioned in the center of her stomach. The remainder of her hollow mask is the form of a helmet with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off, and the left half of the mask covers her left eye. Her right eye is light pink and she has light green hair arranged in a very basic manner.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, her first appearance. The colors are given in her anime debut, Episode 161 Personality Lilynette can be both cheerful and mischievous at the same time. In that she enjoys waking Starrk up in unusual ways, such as shoving her fist down his throat. Despite her initially childish behavior, she does have a more serious side, as she is concerned about the ominous occurrences in Hueco Mundo and shows sorrow over Aaroniero Arruruerie being killed.Bleach manga; Chapter 269 She also seems to be rather proud, quickly taking offense when underestimated due to her appearance.Bleach manga; Chapters 329 and 335 Her relationship with Starrk is also unique amongst the Espada and their subordinates, appearing more comical and lighthearted. She does not address him with the usual "-sama" suffix (a Japanese honorific similar to Lord or Master), as the other subordinates generally do for their respective Espada, and simply calls him by his name. As such, her relationship to Starrk is more similar to that of a younger sister than a servant. Despite this familiarity, however, Lilynette does show a certain degree of respect for Starrk and knows of his true power, even when he chooses to be humble about it (or is simply too lazy to show it), to the point of being outraged that he allowed Baraggan Louisenbairn to lead the battle against the Shinigami in Karakura Town, knowing that Starrk is higher in rank and power than him. This is probably because Lilynette is actually part of Starrk, with the two having originally been a single Hollow. In their separated forms, Lilynette appears to retain all self-motivation and drive, while Starrk himself has next-to-none.Bleach manga; Chapter 318 History .]] When Lilynette was still a part of Starrk, he was always alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 08 He tried to live with other hollows but just by being around him they lost their souls and died, although how this happened is not explained. Because of this he became jealous of the weak and wanted to become weak.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 15 In an attempt to escape his loneliness he split his soul into two (himself and Lilynette).Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 16 He claims he doesn't remember which of them they originally looked like and suspects that perhaps their original appearance corresponded to neither of them.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 16 Starrk wanted to become weak so he could join a pack and if that was not possible, he wanted to find someone as strong as him.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 16 It is perhaps for this latter reason Starrk wondered why he had to fight someone as strong as Kyōraku.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 15 Plot Hueco Mundo arc She first appears after the 9th Espada Aaroniero is killed in battle. She wakes Starrk up and informs him of the occurring events but he already knows about it. Lilynette urges him to do something, but Starrk simply replies: "What do you want me to do about it?" Fake Karakura Town arc Currently, she has travelled with Starrk to do battle with the Gotei 13 in the fake Karakura Town alongside the other top two Espada and their Fracción.Bleach manga; Chapter 315 She angrily scolds Starrk and kicks him in the thigh when he agrees to let Baraggan take control of the situation with Aizen immobilized by Yamamoto's Shikai. After the Shinigami have successfully defended the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society and the fake one in the human world, she and Starrk engage in battle with Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga; Chapter 328 Following an initial face down, though, Kyōraku asks Starrk if she could be taken somewhere else during the battle, as he would have problems fighting with a young girl nearby. Lilynette responds with furious disbelief, but Starrk tells her to be quiet, using the statement as an excuse to try to avoid a fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 329 She is next seen arguing with Ukitake, stating that he probably should help Kyōraku due to Starrk's strength. When he politely refuses, Lilynette asks to fight him. Although Ukitake flat-out refuses to fight someone who looks like a young girl, she draws her Zanpakutō and decides to fight him anyway.Bleach manga; Chapter 335 Despite her confidence, Ukitake barely needs to try to keep her at bay, even blocking her Cero with his bare hands. She is upset and stunned at how little she can do. Ukitake comments that Lilynette's powers (specifically, her Cero) are not mature and are lesser than the powers of a Menos, again begging her to "just go home" so he does not need to continue fighting her.Bleach manga; Chapter 336 Lilynette insists on battling Ukitake and attempts countless attacks, only to fail miserably. Ukitake deflects and forces away Lilynette numerous times, but does not try to kill her. Instead, he's "training" her by not allowing her to use her own sword. Lilynette eventually becomes so frustrated that she begins to cry, still trying to get her sword back. It is later revealed that she and Starrk are, in fact, one. When they evolved from Hollow into Arrancar, instead of splitting their power between their body and sword, they had split into two bodies. If they were to merge back to one, their full power would be released. With that, she merges with Starrk much to Ukitake's shock. Bleach manga; Chapter 360 When the Visored come to do battle with Starrk, he initially lets them attack him, depressed over Baraggan's death and Aizen's cold disregard of the 2nd Espada. However, when he lies in the rubble after an attack, she encourages him to protect his friends by fighting.Bleach manga; CHapter 372, pages 9-10 This seems to renew him, and he returns to re-engage Love Aikawa in battle. However, Shunsui returns and deals Starrk a fatal wound to the chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 19 As Starrk remembers his past, Lilynette dies along with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 375 Equipment Sword: Lilynette has a sword that is drawn from the stump of the missing horn on her mask fragment. It resembles a scimitar with a standard katana hilt and an oblong guard. After merging with Starrk, her sword is seen to still be beside Ukitake, where it is in the process of disintegrating.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 1 Powers & Abilities Cero: Lilynette charges a light-green Cero through her left eye (which her mask remnants cover), and fires it from the center of her face. The power of the Cero is questionable, but Jūshirō Ukitake comments that even a Gillian-class Menos fires a more potent Cero. Spiritual Power: Despite being Starrk's other half, Lilynette seems to be a rather weak Arrancar, as during her duel against Ukitake, he was easily able to fend her off with low-level Kidō and minimal effort, and when she tried her Cero against him, he easily repelled it unarmed. Zanpakutō : Unlike all other known Arrancar, Starrk's enormous power is not sealed in the form of a Zanpakutō. Instead, it is sealed in the form of another Arrancar, his own subordinate, Lilynette Gingerbuck, who is a separate distinct being but also an actual part of him. *'Resurrección': Due to the fact that Lilynette and Starrk were originally one being''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 375, page 11, she shares his Resurrección, "Los Lobos". While she wields her own sword, in her (and Starrk's) Resurrección form, she is both of Starrk's guns. She can apparently still feel things and talk audibly in this form, as she says it hurts when he hits her against his head, and cries out when he slaps the back end of the gun.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, pages 4-5 Appearances in Other Media Lilynette appears as a support character for Starrk in Bleach: Flame Bringer and in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. Quotes *(To Coyote Starrk) "I won't stop tickling you until you wake up" *(To Jūshirō Ukitake) "Listen! Arrancar don't have ages!" *(To Coyote Starrk) "That hurt! What're you gonna do if my head splits open, moron?"Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 10 *(To Coyote Starrk) "Ow, Ow, ow, that's my ass! You know damn well that's my ass, you bastard!" *(To Coyote Starrk) "What're you just layin' around for? Isn't this a battle of revenge? How pathetic!"Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 10 *(To Coyote Starrk) "You're such a moron, Starrk! You're the Primera, have some sense of your position! And you've just been putting up a front and haven't even tried to take this seriously!! Why do you think that Aizen made you number one?! Because he believes in your power, right!? If you don't want to lose any of your comrades then the only thing to do is fight!!!" References Navigation de:Lilynette Gingerback es:Lilynette Gingerbuck fr:Lilynette Gingerbuck Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Female Category:Espada